


A Fight in Paris

by storming_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar/Castiel undertones, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Established Relationship, First Fight, First Relationship, Jealous Dean, M/M, Relationship Firsts, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember our first flight together...but I also remember our first fight as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is comic relief for what is about to happened in part 3. I'm apologizing now for part 3. Sorry.
> 
> I actually wrote this while in Paris ^.^ if you get the chance to go, be tourist trash and pay like 16€ to go to the Eiffel Tower and go to the catacombs (under 18 is free!) Cause I had so much fun

July 2004

I remember when 9/11 happened. I was 12 and I had just gotten to school. We all sat in the gym and watched the news until our parents came to pick us up. A week later, my dad was in New York for a few months helping clean up.

It wasn't until yesterday he was deployed.

It was hard to deal with him being gone. But Cas was there.

We were two years strong now. About 6 months in is when the I Love You happened. We've been even more inseparable, if that was possible.

Despite having been going out for so long, we haven't done much besides kissing. We hadn't even hit puberty yet when we started going out, and while I had long since started the dreaded transition into teenagehood, Cas was a late bloomer.

Cas was still my happy medium that cancelled the sadness of my dad being gone, and he came over a lot. One day he came over and we were watching a movie, cuddled together when he told me he was spending the summer in France. I was bummed. We hadn't been apart for the past 2 years.

I got to call him everyday though. The time change was horrible and we were always calling each other at ungodly hours. It was on his birthday when we had my favourite phone call.

I called when it was midnight there, which was around 4 o'clock here.

"Hello?" His voice shifted from his alto pitch to a tenor-bass.

I busted out laughing. His voice cracked and that's how Cas hit puberty: on his 15th birthday while in France. 

"Shut up Dean," he laughed. I missed his voice.

"Happy birthday babe," I said. I heard muffled French in the background. "Who's that?"

"Oh my friend, Balthazar. He's spending the night," Cas said.

"Well I hope he's not sleeping in your bed," I said with more jealousy in my voice than intended.

"He's on the couch, calm down hun," Cas chuckled. "Did the mail come yet?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Check it, dummy," Cas said. I flipped through and saw a letter from Cas. I opened it and a boarding pass fell out.

"What...how?" I said.

"My aunts rich and I've been whining about you all summer. We were going to go to Paris at the end of the month and she said she'd send you a ticket so I can see you in the city of romance," Cas said. "She's a sap."

"I-I don't even have a passport," I stuttered in disbelief.

"That wasn't a picture for your dad that your mom took. She has your passport already," Cas said. "Your flight leaves in 10 days!"

"I'm gonna be straight with you...well...shut up. I'm afraid of flying," I turned red as I heard him hold back a laugh.

"Sleep on the plane. It'll be okay. I'll fly back with you," Cas said.

So that's how I ended up with white knuckles 3000-something miles over the ocean humming Metallica. The old woman sitting next to me got a kick out of it.

I landed in Paris and went through customs and border patrol and as soon as I got my passport stamped, I saw Cas standing with a sign that read "Mon amour".

God damn did puberty do him well.

He shot up 5 inches, so he was only an inch shorter than me now. He cut his hair and had it in a mess of hot damn.

"Dean!"

I ran towards him like a cheesy chick flick and picked him up, kissing him with passion.

"I missed you," I smiled at him as I pressed my forehead against his. He took my hand and introduced me to his aunt. We went on exploring Paris, and I didn't really care about anything except Cas being with me again. 

It was around 8 when we went to the Eiffel Tower. We didn't get to the top until 10, but it was pretty awesome because in the elevator we had to be really close.

At the top he was awestruck by the view. So was I, just not the same one.

He was looking at the city when I spun him around and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and sweet at first, but then we opened our mouths for air at the same time and-

Fucking puberty.

Not even a few seconds into the French kiss was little Dean threatening to poke Cas. I pulled away and smiled at him, trying to think of everything except my boner

I've had urges lately, pertaining to Cas. I was having dreams about him doing things to me, me doing things to him, and here we are off to the hotel where we share a room.

God save me.

The entire metro ride back to the hotel, I sat with all sorts of perverted thoughts about what would happen when we got back to the hotel. To my dismay, Cas' friend was waiting in the lobby.

"Cassie," he walked over to us and hugged Cas tightly, giving my a look of disgust. I looked him over, narrowing my eyes.

"Balthazar, this is my boyfriend, Dean," Cas introduced. I smiled at him a fake smile as Cas wrapped his arm around me.

"Nice to met you. I've heard so much about you," Balthazar smirked.

"Well we've been together 2 years and this is the first time we've been apart.I've missed my baby," I kissed Cas on the cheek as we followed his aunt. I noticed Balthazar roll his eyes when we kissed. Thankfully, Cas and I were on our own in the room. On the elevator, I took the opportunity to make out with Cas again to get Balthazar's blood boiling. It worked, because he seemed pretty pissed as he went to his room. When Cas and I got to ours, I frowned at him.

"What's up between you and him?" I asked.

"Nothing," Cas defended.

"Then why is he making googly eyes at you and staring daggers at me?" I snapped.

"Did you turn into some territorial asshole since I left?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Dean, he's my friend. He's been teaching me how to speak french. He has a crush on me but he's almost 18 and I was 14 when we met and I love you," Cas said.

"If you know he likes you, and if you don't like him back, why do you let him call you Cassie and hug you for so long?" I asked.

"I'm not having this conversation anymore," Cas stormed out of the room and I thought what have I done?

I gave him a minute to cool off after the argument before setting off to find him. He was on the balcony that overlooked the city skyline. The Eiffel Tower was lit up and sparkling and Cas was crying.

"I'm sorry baby," I apologised, wrapping my arms around him.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked.

"You got hot, babe. I mean you were cute, but now...I feel like I'm not good enough for you and you're gonna realise that and dump me and I really love you," I said. "I'm just going through so much baby and I don't know how to take it."

"It's okay Dean, I get it," Cas said. He threaded his fingers through mine. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now. I guess we need to talk things out more."

"Yeah. Talking helps," I said. He winced as he rubbed his back. "You okay?"

"A little sore. Its been happening a lot lately. Dunno why," Cas said. I sat him between my legs and rubbed his back. He sighed contently and leaned into my chest, stretching his neck back. I couldn't control myself as my lips fell on his neck and placed an experimentive kiss there. He pressed into the kiss and I continued.

It was all too perfect and romantic. Sitting on a balcony in Paris overlooking the Eiffel Tower. He parted his lips and let out the quietest little "ah..." he possible could.

God damnit.

His eyes shot open and he turned red as he pulled away. I was so embarrassed that I wanted to fling myself off of the balcony. Twice in one night I got a little too excited from Cas' kisses.

"I'm sorry Dean, it's been doing that lately," Cas said. I looked at him and he was redder than me, if that was possible. My eyes fell on his hands and he was moving to cover his crotch.

Oh.

"You too?" I tried to lighten the mood. He laughed and I laughed with him.

"I...I don't think I'm ready to do that, not yet," Cas said.

"Yeah. We're young. And we should discover ourselves before we discover each other," I said. Cas nodded and put his shoulder on mine, linking fingers with me. We continued to watch the Paris skyline from the hotel and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

~

The rest of the time in Paris was pretty fun, except when Cas insisted on walking down over 100 narrow, spiral stairs to see some damn bones. That was hell. And creepy.

It was bittersweet leaving actually. But I missed mom and Sammy like hell. Cas and I boarded the plane and sat next to each other. I was fidgety and he was laughing. Sweet.

After take off, we lifted the armrest and cuddled under the blanket, all memories of our fight tucked away and hidden, where they would stay. Life's too short to argue over something stupid.


End file.
